Unfaithful
by zabini91
Summary: Hermione considered herself lucky. She'd married the love of her life and was determined not to let herself forget how lucky she was, which happened more often lately. She didn't know whether what she was doing was self-sabotage, or pity, but she didn't t


Hermione and Ron sat by the fire, curled up in each others arms.

"I love you so much, Hermione." Ron said, giving Hermione a light kiss on her forehead."

I love you, too, Ron" Hermione smiled.

_Story of my life__  
__Searching for the right__  
__But it keeps avoiding me__  
__Sorrow in my soul__  
__Cause it seems that wrong__  
__Really likes my company_

Her smile faded as the phone rang. _It's him . . ._ she thought. Ron jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she heard him ask from the other room. "Oh, hi! Yeah, she's here, hold on." Ron said, "Hermione, it's for you!"

_He's more than a man__  
__And this is more than love__  
__The reason that the sky is blue__  
__The clouds are rollin' in__  
__Because I'm gone again__  
__And to him I just can't be true_

Hermione rose from her spot slowly and walked into the other room.

"Hello?" she asked, grabbing the phone.

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice say, "same spot?"

"Um, yeah, okay." She replied hesitantly, looking at Ron, "I'll be there. Bye"

Ron looked at her with a sudden look of sorrow in his eyes. "Hermione, don't go . . ."

And for a moment Hermione thought he knew. _He can't possibly know . . ._ she convinced herself.  


_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful__  
__And it kills him inside__  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy__  
__I can see him dying_

Hermione sighed as she said, "Ron, it's just Harry. He wants me to meet him so we can go over work stuff."

"Why doesn't he come over here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I'm not rude enough to ask my best friend of his intentions." She retorted.

"My thoughts exactly." Ron mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, even though she heard him perfectly clear.

"Nothing" Ron lied.

"Okay, well I have to go." Hermione said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

_I don't wanna do this anymore__  
__I don't wanna be the reason why__  
__Every time I walk out the door__  
__I see him die a little more inside__  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
__I don't wanna take away his life__  
__I don't wanna be . . . a murderer_

The next day, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Hermione said, jumping to get to the phone first.

"Hey, you busy?" came his voice.

"Um, not really, but . . . tonight?" Hermione whispered, glancing over at a disgruntled Ron.

"Yeah, I was just thinking – "

"Fine" Hermione said, "I'll be there."

"Who was it?" Ron asked, even though he already knew.

"Oh, just Ginny. Her and Lavender want to go shopping RIGHT NOW." Hermione said, emphasizing her annoyance.

"Do you really have to go?" Ron said in a sad, pleading tone.

Hermione swore that at that moment, Ron knew everything, but that quickly passed when she realized He was the only other person who knew, and He didn't tell anyone.  
Hermione walked into the bathroom and put on a fresh layer of eyeliner, and quickly freshened up her lipstick. She combed out her hair and grabbed a coat.

"Goodbye, Ronald" Hermione said as she walked out the door.

_I feel it in the air__  
__As I'm doin' my hair__  
__Preparing for another date__  
__A kiss upon my cheek__  
__He's here reluctantly__  
__As if I'm gonna be out late__  
__I say I won't be long__  
__Just hangin' with the girls__  
__A lie I didn't have to tell__  
__Because we both know__  
__Where I'm about to go__  
__And we know it very well_

Hermione ran through the pouring rain towards the woods. She stumbled over a tree stump as she walked into the familiar clearing. She looked around after feeling the rain suddenly stop, quickly realizing he must have put a charm on the clearing.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, rushing over to her. Hermione could barely choke out a "Hey" before Harry's lips were covering her own.  
Hermione pushed Harry away and said, "Harry, I don't think we should do this anymore . . ."

"What? But I love you Hermione! And I thought you loved me too." Harry said, running his hand through his hair.  


"Harry, I do love you, but, I love Ron, too, and he is the one I married. I care too much about him to do this anymore. Plus, I think he knows. There are just small hints, but sometimes I really think – "

She was interrupted by Harry grabbing her hands and saying, "Hermione, of course he doesn't know. Have you told anyone? No. Have I told anyone? No. There is no way he can possibly know."

"But every time I leave, or when you call, I can see it in his eyes, he seems, I don't know, empty."

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful__  
__And it kills him inside__  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy__  
__I can see him dyin'_

"Don't you get it Hermione? It doesn't matter. Even if the whole world knew, it couldn't destroy our love." Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry, I love Ron." Hermione argued.

"Wrong, Hermione, if you really loved Ron, don't you think you would be with him instead of me? If he really made you happy, don't you think you'd be in his arms now, instead of mine? Don't you?"

"No, you're right. If I loved him so much, I would be with him right now . . ." Hermione said, causing Harry to smile, ". . . that's exactly why I'm leaving." Hermione finished before walking off, "Goodbye Harry."

_I don't wanna do this anymore__  
__I don't wanna be the reason why__  
__Every time I walk out the door__  
__I see him die a little more inside__  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
__I don't wanna take away his life__  
__I don't wanna be . . . a murderer_

As Hermione walked out of the clearing, she ran into a tree. No, it was a person. _Oh my god, who was spying on us?_ Hermione asked herself. She looked up to find a very angry Ron staring back down at her.

"How could you?" He asked slowly, "And with my best friend."

"I – I'm sorry." Hermione pleaded, "I love you Ron, I was just on my way home, please – "

"No, I don't wanna hear it." Ron said as he turned and walked away into the darkness.

_Our love . . . his trust__  
__I might as well take a gun__  
__And put it to his head__  
__Get it over with__  
__I don't wanna do this . . . anymore__  
__Ooooohhh . . . anymore_

Hermione ran after Ron, pleading the whole time. "Ron, wait! No, I love you! Please, don't leave me! Please . . ." Hermione tripped over a tree root, and fell to the wet mud below, "Ron! Please! I . . . love you! I love you . . . I . . . love . . ." Hermione begged before someone picked her up off the ground and said, "It's over now, it's over . . ."

_I don't wanna do this anymore__  
__I don't wanna be the reason why__  
__Every time I walk out the door__  
__I see him die a little more inside__  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
__I don't wanna take away his life_

Hermione looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy carrying her in his arms before losing consciousness.

_I don't wanna be . . . a murderer_


End file.
